Hope & Fate
by Arya8996
Summary: I am...I am in love with you,Lisa Cuddy...always have been...always will be!And no matter what happens just know that;that no matter what...I love you,Lisa...always will..."and with that he pressed his lips to mine...Huddy!VeryOOC!was ring around my neck!
1. Chapter 1

_**MUST READ THIS BEFORE STORY!**___(otherwise you won't have a clue what's going on!)

* This is my Fanfic about House 5 years after _"THE ITCH" _episode, assuming it was the last episode. In case you don't know this is the first episode Wilson tries getting House and Cuddy together. The episode with the guy who doesn't want to leave his home. At the end everyone conquers there fears and House is at Cuddy's door about to ask he on a date when he chickens out and becomes the hypocrite of the show. Lets pretend that that was the last episode and now it's 5 years later. Wilson's been on House's case about admitting to himself that he actually has fallen for Cuddy, what he doesn't know is that House _does _know **he is in love with Cuddy **and he accepts it, but doesn't tell her for the reason that you will find out in this chapter. Now I put a bunch of twists in this story and things that aren't likely to happen but, this is my story! I know I'm just a kid and all but there are reasons why this is rated M. Lemons o' lots! If you don't like lemons and other BIG surprises then that's your problem not mine, so….Don't read it! I'm not forcing you too but I would like it if you at least tried it though. Alright I'll stop talking now, oh I forgot. Sorry, one last thing… this story switches back and forth in points of view, mostly I stick with House and Cuddy but I will go off to other from time to time and I do switch back to using their first names later on. I'll tell you before I switch though. Alright! Here we go…

**Chapter 1**

_**(House's P.O.V.)**_

I was in my office bouncing that big tennis ball against the white board.

Except, instead of my normal reasons for being here like, when I'm trying to get my genius brain to diagnose some lying patient, I was here on a totally different matter.

Dr. Lisa Alexandria Cuddy.

I was trying to digest the teensy weensy little fact (NOT!) **that I was **_**in love **_**with her.**

I couldn't say I couldn't believe it because who wouldn't love that gorgeous women with her long wavy black hair and beautiful light blue eyes and-

_Snap out of it House! She would never love you! Why would she?! She deserves far better than you! You couldn't make her happy, and that's what you want, for her to be happy!_

It was 5 a.m. and no matter what I did I couldn't get her out of my mind when I heard a knock at my door.

Now Who in Pete's sake could that be?!

My head snapped up to look through the clear walls and door of my office. Of Course! Who else would come to rub there nose in the fact that they were right while I dwell on the misery of my impasse. James Hugh Wilson.

"What do you want!" I asked letting the misery and lack of sleep into my voice and eyes.

Wilson face immediately went to a look of worry. He opened the door and came over to me.

"How long has it been since you've slept?" he asked.

It was apparent that that was the easiest of his incessant questions.

"It's been 3 months since I've slept for more than an hour at a time; It's been about 36 hours since I've had that pitiful amount of sleep." I told him with an unwelcome edge to my voice. Unwelcome for him anyway.

"Why are you here House? At 5 a.m." He asked sitting next to me still with a worried expression.

"Why else? I'm thinking, Sherlock?" I told him rolling my eyes.

"Apparently, but what about?" he asked interested.

"You should take great pride in the fact that you're the only one who could reduce me to this. But I'm not about to let you rub your nose in the fact that you were right while I dwell in the misery of my impasse." I explained to him shamelessly.

"House, I wouldn't take pride in being able to make you miserable and I also wouldn't gloat about being right while your stuck. Tell me, we're friends right? Maybe I can help." he looked at me pleadingly.

"What I tell you in this room you will tell anyone or I swear that I will hit your frontal lobe with my cane hard enough to put you in a comma for several long agonizing years." I threatened giving in.

Wilson looked shocked of my giving in.

"I'm desperate." I stated as Wilson's eyes widened and he nodded.

Almost mechanically he promised: "I swear I won't tell anyone."

"The Diagnostician has finally diagnosed himself capable of one of the most infuriatingly difficult human feelings of all." I told him cryptically.

"Enough with your crypticness, House. Just spit it out already" He begged me.

I debated for a moment and then told him everything as well as I could.

"I know this do to the fact that I would die for her willingly, would do anything to keep her safe and happy, and if I had my way wouldn't let her out of my sight to keep her safe. It seems…I've fall in Love with…Lisa Cuddy."


	2. Chapter 2

* 289 hits yesterday! 180 today! You guys are awesome! For all the story alerts and author alerts I got I'm gonna keep it going. This is one of the few times I'll go to Wilson's point of view. Just to let you know I'm planning on stealing a couple thing from the house stories "W "EVERYONE HAS A SECRET" and "THE DARKEST NIGHT" those who wrote these stories if you have a problem with me taking somethings private message me and I'll rearrange the story. You guys are great now if you could just review and give me your opinion or what you thing should happen next I WILL UPDATE EVERY SINGLE FRICKIN DAY!!!!!!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Wilson's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe it House had actually admitted that he was in love with Cuddy. I mean I had always known it of course, but I couldn't fathom that House would actually admit and accept it.

"So you finally figured it out." I asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"Actually, I've known for some time now." told House softly.

To me he looked confused and helpless but to anyone else he looked tired and half dead.

"So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to tell her and relieve the sexual tension that always appears when your in the same room as her?" I asked totally and completely in shock that he was actually telling me anything.

"No. I'm not going to tell her. I'm going to keep quiet and avoid her." he told me.

"House, your killing yourself. If you do this your not only hurting yourself your hurting her. She's in love with you, I can see it. She is the only one you can be with because she's the only one who will put up with you. Plus she's the only one you can't all the way figure out. Everyone sees it. You two sort of go together. Like your made for each other. Cuddy is a control freak. You're the only one who stands up to her. She is the one who can figure you out. I've seen those fleeting moment when you think no one is looking, when she touches you and you glow like Chase does around Cameron. It's different. Cuddy is in love with you, House, or she would have fired your sarcastic ass years ago." I explained to him leaning back into the couch waiting for his response.

House simply closed his eyes and whispered: "You're wrong."

"No, I'm not." I stated simply.

"If Cuddy and I belong together, and I'm not saying we do, that means I would have to deserve her. And I don't. If Lisa was with me than she wouldn't be happy. I want her to be happy." he told me opening his blood-shot eye to look at me.

" Cuddy will only be happy with you. No one else can give her that." I told him trying to change his mind.

He simply shook his head and got up he walked toward the door but stopped and whispered softly: "I want her to be happy and she can't if she's with me. I Love Her. And I WILL do anything to keep her safe and happy…even if it kills me."

I stared in shock as House turned and walked away. Th look he had in his eyes was one of pure misery and madness. I knew than that I was right, and had always been right because House tended to be selfish and he cared for no one.

But House had just done something that no one would do, even the most kind and selfless creature wouldn't have done what he had.

House had just done something that involved a multitude of things that most people would bet there lives on he would never do:

1. House had Confessed a weakness.

2. House was being absolutely selfless in this decision.

3. House had cared for someone's feelings.

4. House had made a commitment to keep someone else happy.

5. House had just sacrificed his happiness for another's.

6. House had just said three word that put him in a state of being helpless.

I LOVE HER.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Alright people here is where death threat comes in! Your gonna love this I made it really long! And if you really like this story I plan on making this story around 50 chapters long! Here the chapter you've been waiting for! Cuddy's P.O.V.! Here We GO!!!!!!! **

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Cuddy's POV**_

It was 6 am and guess who I was thinking about on my way to work! Gregory House! If I didn't figure out a solution to this soon I was gonna have to tell him! Which could also mean being pressed for charges of sexual harassment considering he was my damn employee!

This would be so much easier if there was the slightest chance that House felt the same way about me that I felt about him! Wilson was right! He had always been right!

**I Was In Love With Dr. Gregory Vincent House!**

Today I was going to tell Wilson and have him help me; after all he has been House's best friend since grade school!

I walked through the doors of the hospital just in time to see House walking out of his office leaving a stunned Wilson on his couch.

House looked terrible. And that was putting it nicely! He looked absolutely miserable and sleep deprived! He also looked like he was stumped.

That wasn't right why would House be stumped! He didn't have any patients.

He glanced at me as he passed thought the doors of the hospital. Something sparked in his eyes. I didn't know what it was, although, it seemed all too familiar.

Wilson looked up and saw me. He immediately headed in my direction. Physically I probably looked as bad as House. I hadn't slept in a good three days and even before than I got little more than an hour or two of sleep. I was miserable because of my House problem and stumped as well.

I sighed and walked into my office. Than it hit me! House was here early! He rarely got here on time never mind early!

I collapsed into my office chair at my desk and watched as Wilson walked in and shut the door. He came over and sat in a chair across from me.

"What's wrong with House?" I asked genuinely concerned.

" Can't sleep. Even less than usual; his mind keeps wondering back to his problem or rather the cause of." he explained to me purposely giving me as little information as possible.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

That was a stupid question.

Wilson would have told me already if House hadn't threatened him to keep his mouth shut.

"House made me promise not to tell anyone. Least of all you." he explained to me.

I sighed and nodded. My mind wandered back to the cause of my own problem.

Why did I have to fall in love with the person least likely to return my feelings.

I reached into my office draw and grabbed my favorite comfort food that I had hidden in there.

Peanut butter and pretzels.

Wilson looked at me as I dipped a pretzel in peanut butter.

"Cuddy, what's wrong? That's your favorite snack. You look like you haven't had a good amount of sleep I years. What's wrong?" he asked with concern

"How do you know that this is my favorite food?" I questioned.

"um…" Wilson turned pale and looked away. "I'm your friend aren't I? stop avoiding the question!" he responded hesitant.

"You were right… always been right… now I need your help…" I whispered avoiding his gaze.

"I'm right…. What about?" he asked leaning forward.

"I'm in love with House…. I always have been….now I don't know what to do about it… I need your help." I said softly.

Wilson smirked. I knew I was going to regret this but what could I do?

"Tell him." he advised

Bad advice

"If I tell him I risk getting sued for sexual harassment. Plus there not a chance in the world he returns my feelings." I explained

"Than you're in a different world than everyone else is," he chuckled, "Lisa you're the one who left House, not the other way around. What makes you think he got over you?" he told.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that he was in love with Stacy." I told him matter-of-factly.

"House was never in love with Stacy… he was in love with the **idea** of being in love. He was happy with you, he wanted to be happy again." he explained to me softly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really; you ask me I don't think he ever really got over you. What made you leave him anyway?" he questioned with a glint in his eyes.

"Remember when, in college, House left for those three days, and worried us sick." I started.

"He worried you sick, not me. I acted like I was." he told me softly, more to his self.

"What, but you were so worried" I questioned.

"He told me he was leaving, he told me when he'd be back, he told me where he was going, and he told me what he was doing." he explained with a cryptic tone to his voice.

"Where did he go, what was he doing?" I questioned with intence curiosity.

"If you realy want to know go ask him" he adviced me as he got up and left my office .

I sighed and glanced at the clock. It was 6:57 am. When I looked up I notice how the hospital had gotten busy while I was tailing with Wilson.

I caught House's eye he had been watching me.

I got up and headed over to him. He was only a couple feet from my office. He still looked tired and exhausted but, he had put on his stone mask expression. I could no longer see any of his emotions.

"House?" I asked getting his attention

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy." his tone was exhausted.

"I was just wondering where you wen-" I started but was cut off.

" NOBODY MOVE!"

House and I both spun to see a man with a shot gun in his hands. When he spotted me he pointed it toward me with anger.

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE! MY WIFE WAS PREGNANT YOU SAVED THE KID INSTEAD OF MY WIFE" he accused coming toward me with the gun aimed at my chest.

My eyes widened. My heart skipped a beat. Then suddenly I felt safe. Extremely safe.


	4. Heads Up I've got changes!

Originally was Hope and Fate! I decided to change the title and Summary this fits much better. Story line will stay the same. Sorry for any confusion! This sounds so much more interesting. And it will grab all of my huddy fans!!!!!


	5. Finally overdo Huddy hope you likey

* Apparently you guys like this story. Some of you yelled at me for the cliffhanger but there so much fun! I am going to stick with Cuddy for a bit so there! Now many of you ask why Cuddy would feel safe when her life is in danger…well this chapter will tell you. This chapter is the longest I have ever written. So on we go….

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Cuddy's P.O.V.**_

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE! MY WIFE WAS PREGNATE AND YOU SAVE THE KID INSTEAD OF MY WIFE!" he accused coming toward me with the gun aimed at my chest.

My eyes widened. My heart skipped a beat. Then suddenly I felt safe. Extremely safe.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It did not make sense. House rarely did anything that could even be associated with the word nice. This was BIG. Over the last 4 or 5 years, House had not been acting like himself. He treated me different. He was much quieter, seemed to get less sleep than normal, and had not seemed to take any Vicadon; at least in my presence anyway. However, this, this was something that he would NEVER do…

House had stepped in front of me in sort of a defensive position. His arms fanned out behind him, while his palms pressed to the outer wall of my office, making a protective cage around me. It was as if House was trying to protect me.

I heard him growl softly and his whole body go rigid.

"Drop the gun, Vincent!" He said in a tone of authority.

Vincent jumped as realization flickered in his eyes he looked toward House with interest.

"General House!" he gasped as I looked at House. General House?

"Private O'Ryan!" I hear Wilson gasp.

Vincent jumped and turned to meet Wilson's gaze.

"Lieutenant General Wilson!" He gasped looking at Wilson. Lieutenant General Wilson?

"Drop the Gun or you'll regret it, now!" I heard House command with again a tone of authority.

Wilson looked at House questioningly. House nodded toward Wilson who immediately some how seemed to get bigger.

Vincent stared at me through House.

"She killed her, she killed my Jenny," he whimpered apparently afraid now.

"What if I told you that I killed Jenny, what if I told you that I saved her child and let her die? Than what would you do?" He asked him easily.

"You're lying, you're just protecting her! She is Lisa Cuddy! She treated my Jen," he said softly.

House shook his head. What was he doing? I treated Jenny; I saved her child! House was risking his life….for me!

"I treated Jenny O'Ryan and her daughter Stephanie….not Lisa!" he growled.

House had not called me Lisa since Med school. It sent shivers of pleasure up my spine to here him call me that again.

Again, realization dawned on the private. It flashed in his eyes as he frowned.

"That's her isn't it, that's THE LISA?" he questioned. I was confused. THE LISA?

Wilson and House both hesitated than nodded slowly.

Vincent looked intrigued.

"You're very loyal; I'll give you that, General," he said softly as he gestured toward me "She left you and yet here you are risking your life for her. Your love struck!"

House growled. How did he know that I left House? House looked a little shaken of what he said. He glared at Wilson.

"You should really learn to keep your mouth shut, James!" he growled softly through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." Wilson murmured.

"Well, I don't care if you're in love with her or not; she killed my Jen, so now I'm gonna kill her." Vincent told.

"Over my dead body you ever so much as touch her." House growled. Why was he protecting me? Why was he risking his life for me? Could Vincent be right? Could House be… in love with…me?

"House…" I whimpered. I could not let anything happen to him. I LOVED HIM!

"Lisa….I-" he started but cut himself off abruptly.

House spun on his heels and was now facing me his arms in front of him while his palms pressed to the walls of my office.

Looking at me his mouth opened and than shut a couple of times trying to figure out what to say. I saw something in his eyes that I had seen before. Agony. Lust. Was it love, maybe?

Finally, House just closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. He than opened his eyes to meet mine. He seemed to look through me. I could tell he was in pain.

"I…I…I love you…" he whispered softly "I am…I am in love with you, Lisa Cuddy…always have been…always will be! And no matter what happens just know that; that no matter what…I love you, Lisa…always will…" and with that, he pressed his lips to mine for a couple too short seconds.

He started to pull away but I kissed him back as hard as I could. I did not care that we were standing in front of everyone. I only cared about what House had just said. I wound my arms around his neck and knotted them in his hair. I felt his own arms wind around my waist and pressed me close to him. Electricity charged through my body. I mean... I have been kissed before. So, if you asked me I liked it well enough…but this…nothing could compare to the thunder in my veins. How I went weak at the knees, by the way he kissed me.

The kiss was more than amazing; I wished that it could go on forever. Nevertheless, all too soon we had to pull away.

When we were able to do more than breathe, I made sure he knew how I felt.

"I love you…I am in love with you…Gregory House…always have been…always will be! If anything happens to you… I'll…" I trailed off and could not even try to continue when his lips pressed against mine again.

This kiss was much shorter but it was filled to the brim with love. Enough to make me never want to leave his side. Enough to do anything, anything to stay next to him. Enough to make me see stars and feel light headed.

He pulled away from me reluctantly and than turned to face our impending doom.

"Awww… wasn't that sweet?" Vincent mocked "too bad you're only gonna be alive for a couple more seconds."

I watched in a daze as too quickly he aimed the gun at my exposed leg and shot.

I felt pain shoot up my leg and yelped as I hit the ground.

House growled and pulled his cane up letting it leave his hand for a second as it twirled in the air. He caught the strait end and used the curved part to wrap around Vincent's leg and pull him down. As he fell, the gun flew up into the air and House easily caught it. Vincent's head met the cold tile first. It knocked him unconscious. As Vincent was knocked out House brought the gun down and aimed it at Vincent head.

"House…don't….it's not worth it…if you shoot you'll only succeed in getting yourself sent to prison." I whimpered as I felt pain shoot up from my leg once more.

House sighed and tossed the gun to Wilson who was at this point only a couple of feet away. He caught the gun with ease.

The police who had arrived sometime during all of this took Vincent away in hand cuffs. At this point, I do not think House noticed any of this; he immediately turned all his attention onto me.

He picked me up with one arm easily. His arm went behind my knees and pressed me to his chest sideways.

Looking at me with nothing but pure concern, he asked me if I was okay. I sighed and nodded softly as I pressed my forehead to the side of his neck and snuggled into the warm embrace. Being this close to House made me forget all about the pain in my leg. I was vaguely aware of Wilson's voice as I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* Are you happy? This took me three days and was six pages! Hope u like it. Please precede to clicky the review button to help me review faster.


	6. The Choice!

* Hey Guys….To warn you…..this is VERY VERY OOC!!!!! LOTS OF HUDDY though! I'm trying to be good and update quicker. I would update more if I got more reviews…I mean how m I supposed to know if you like the chapter or even the story. I've checked my story traffic on this story and I know there are more people reading the story than reviewing. It only takes a couple of seconds. I made that last chapter very long and what do I get….1 stink'en review! By the way I'd like to thank Reba0is0Ahmazing for actually reviewing like I asked! You rock Reba!!!!!!!!!

I'm sticking with Cuddy……somehow she's easier to right for…than again shes a girl and not AS complicated as House is….

This is how they go back to using there first names. The Whole story is completely out of character and I love it. There will be a huddy overload next chappie than.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Cuddy POV**_

Slowly I started to come to. I was aware I was laying on…not the most comfortable bed in the world…I immediately missed the all to perfect warmth that I had been snuggled against not to long ago (I think).

For a moment I thought I had dreamt the whole thing but then I felt the pain in my leg and realized I was in a hospital bed in a patient room.

I was hooked up to a couple of machines that I recognized as I started to actually awaken.

"Are you awake?" I heard a voice that I recognized as Wilson's.

"Wilson?" I tried to clarify as my vision slowly came back to me. I saw Wilson, House's old team and his new team.

Wilson flinched when I called him that.

"James, Call me James please." he told me.

"Why?" I asked with curiosity.

"Vincent called my by my last name, remember? Hou-… Greg and I are still sensitive about that. We both perfer our first names over our last now." he explained to me.

"Oh! Where is Greg?" I asked having no trouble with the switch to his first name.

James pointed to the left at a patient bed about three feet from mine. My breath hitched with the thought that My Gregory had been hurt. I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"Cuddy-" he started than was cut off by me.

"Lisa, call me Lisa please. What- what's he doing here?" I asked pleadingly.

"He refused to leave your side. As I said before; he's in love with you, he's been here all week. If looks could kill than I'd be dead… when we told him that you might not make it. Vincent shot a nerve in your leg, it shot your nervous system. We had to reset your brain to even have a chance of you surviving. I sincerely thought he was going to kill me. We put a sedative in his drink incase this didn't work. It should be waring off any second." he explained to me in a soothing voice.

I looked wide eyed at him. I had a million questions in my mind. I felt the taers run down my cheeks.

"He really stayed here with me? I've been out a week? He almost killed you when you told him that I might not make it?" I questioned as the tears ran down my cheeks.

James nodded and motioned to the others to leave with him.

He nodded toward me and left with the others closing the door softly.

Well…this was it…. I had two choices.

I could either take the cowardly option and pretend that nothing had happened between us at all. This involved me becoming even more miserable and self loatheing than I already was.

Or…

I could be brave and go over there and tell Gregory House how I felt. I could try to become Greg's…Girlfriend. If I succeeded than I could be europhoric and love my life and everything in it.

What would you do?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* This story will be the most OOC thing you will ever read so….if you wanna read something that sounds like the House you know I recommend you stop reading. This is my fantasy world. This is what I want to happen. Lots of huddy next chapter!

What do you think? Apparently since I only got one review over this story you guys don't like this story. I've been contemplating ending it. Take a few minuted out of your day and please revie. It would make my day.


	7. What's Left Unsaid Must Be Said

* Hey people! I am updating like crazy for my three favorite fans: Tori-is-my-alter-ego17, Reba0is0ahmazing, and HugheLarieLover the only ones who actually review my story! I also now have HugheLarie4ever! I am not really giving you a chance to review. However, this is my favorite story to work on and people are begging me. Cliffy's are fun!

I have No life! Very long chapter! Warning: Major Huddiness!!!! Please review!!!!!!!! Do not make me cry!!!!!!!!_____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 6**_

Cuddy's POV Again!!!

I gulped. I knew my choice. I was not going to let my only chance at true love and happiness pass by me as I had all these years.

I unhooked the machines from me and changed the wrapping around my leg. Slowly I tested my leg by putting a little weight on it. It didn't hurt. Taking a deep breathe I pulled my self to my feet and slowly made my way to the other bed.

Gregory was lying there his chest moving up and down as he slept.

I sat on the edge next to him as I traced patterns along his arm very slowly and carefully. I didn't want to wake him up, yet I did. I wanted to hear his voice. God damn it, I down right needed to here his voice.

I stayed there with my fingers gracefully dancing along his smooth shin. I thought of the thing I had plans on doing last Friday when I came into work. I had plans on quitting. I didn't love my job the way I used to. I wanted to be able to save lives as real doctors do. Now I was drowned in paper work and kissing potential donor's butts.

I wanted to go back into diagnostics. I quit last week. They had begged me to stay, but I couldn't. They had asked me to at least finish the week.

I had no job.

I had no family.

I had no one to come home to.

I had no one that loved me.

Why had Gregory even bothered on saving me? I wasn't worth it.

I felt him stir underneath my fingers. His piercing light blue eyes looked up at mine. They sparked with relief.

"Thank God! I thought you were gonna …" he whispered.

I shook my head.

He smirked and propped his head up on his hand. Looking at me he was acting as if nothing had happened.

"So… how ya doin', Cuddles?" he asked as if everything was normal.

I snapped. I know I shouldn't have but I did.

"You bastard!!!" I screamed at him with tears running down my face "You risk your life for me, tell me you love me, and kiss me, than act like everything is okay! Why did you even protect me? Why didn't you let him kill me? It's not as if I have much to live for! It's not as if I have **anything** to live for! You, you don't love Me.! Even people who think they're gonna die lie." I sobbed.

Something in Gregory's eyes sparked. Than they grew dark with sadness and anguish. Gregory Snapped.

"Why do you think I'm here, Lisa?! Why do you think I haven't left this room in a week.?! Why do you think I almost killed James when he told me you weren't going to wake up?! THEY HAD TO SEDATE ME!!!! I swear on my life that I did not lie then and I am not now. What do you think I have been thinking about while you were out? WHOM do you think I have been thinking about while you were out?! I love You Lisa; I am in love with you. And God damn it your mine!" He snapped and than pressed his lips to mine making my tears wet his face.

I felt my heart skip a beat and wound my arms around his neck. One arm clung around his neck showing how unwilling I was to let go. The other knotted in his hair.

I felt hid tongue gently flick across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gasped and moaned granting him entrance.

The kiss had desire, lust, and love in it. Our tongue dances and intertwined as our lips worked. We did not battle for dominance. We just…..kissed.

I felt his arms circle around my waist pressing me to him. One went to the small of my back pushing me against him desperately. The other clung around my waist as if for dear life.

When we pulled away still remaining in each other's embrace our forehead resting against each other's.

His piercing blue eyes gazed on at my own darker ones.

"I love you. I love you. I love you! Believe my now?" he questioned as he pressed his lips to mine again.

I smile against the sweet kiss. I love every second I spent with him.

"Yes. I love you. I love you. I love you. Do you believe me?" I asked when we pulled away panting.

I dropped another kiss on his lips.

He smiled "Yes." he answered as he caught a stray hair and tucked it behind my ear.

I giggled carelessly and rested my head on his shoulder. I pressed my forehead against the side of his neck as he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

He rested his cheek in my hair and moved his hand up and down my shoulder and upper arm.

We stayed there for what could seem to be forever before he unwrapped his arms from mine.

I looked up at him. I was curious as to what he was doing. Why did he let me go?

He smiled down at me. It was my favorite smile. His crooked smile. The one that made his eyes twinkle. This time they sparked with passion and love.

I watched as he pulled his arm under my legs and the other supported my back. He intertwined his fingers at my side.

He slowly stood up and walked a couple of steps to her bed. He gently laid me down and pulled the sheets up to me.

"Did you change the wrapping?" he asked about my leg with pure concern.

I nodded and smiled. I never thought Gregory could care much about me.

He smiles back "Good."

I scoot over to the right and than look up at him. I smile and pat the spot beside me

"Come lay down with me?" I asked

He smirks and chuckles

"You sure?" he questions with curiosity in his perfect blue eyes.

I nod "Please?" I ask with a tone of desperation in my voice.

I never wanted to leave Gregory House's side for as long as I may live.

"Alright." he agrees as he slides into the bed with me.

I look up at him with earnest.

He knew what I wanted and smiled my favorite amused half smile

"Get over here." he complies with a slight gesture of his head

I smiled and giggled.

I slid myself over slightly so that our arms were touching.

He chuckles, wraps his arms around me by my upper arms, and pulls me down laying right next to him.

I giggle and turn so that I am on my side facing him with his arms still wrapped loosely around me.

I lean my head on his chest toward his right shoulder as I pressed my forehead against the warmth of the side of his neck.

He leaned his head so that his cheek pressed to my hair.

We laid there for a while neither giving up to sleep.

It was as if we left something unsaid. As if we could not fall victim to sleep until those last words were said. Yet, I did not know what those words were. Nor had I the faintest idea what they might be. Th silence was deafening. Until I broke it.

"I love you, Gregory," I murmured into the side of his neck

I shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on the back of my neck when he responded.

"I love you too, Lisa," he whispered than he realized something. "You called me Gregory."

I simply smile and giggled with earnest as I snuggled against him even more. I loved the warmth of this and the warmth of all the feelings we shared between us.

"My Gregory." I murmured possessively as I buried my nose against his neck.

Than I realized something, that Gregory had said.

"You called me, Lisa," I pointed out.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me as he buried his nose in my raven black locks.

"My Lisa" he murmured possessively as he pulled me tighter to him.

I felt myself growing sleepy. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

Apparently, that was all that needed to be said…

We just needed to know.

We just needed to know the that we were each other's

"Your Lisa." I whispered softly before I slipped into sleep.

Gregory pressed his lips to the top of my head and nuzzled my neck softly.

"Your Gregory." He murmured before he drifted into his own oblivion.

As I lay sleeping in his arms, I subconsciously realized how wrong I was.

I was Happy.

I was Happy with Gregory.

I had something to live for.

Someone to live for.

Someone to come home to.

Someone who loves me.

Someone who cares.

Moreover, the same for Gregory.

This was the first of many nights ahead.

Many nights of being in his arms.

Many nights of knowing that I belonged.

Many nights of happiness.

The first of many things.

Many things with Gregory…

My Gregory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* This would be such a good ending. However, it is not. If it were, you would not understand what the title means.

Now…. Am I forgiven?

I put two chapters up today!

Not to mention that this was six pages long!

I am talking size 8 fonts!

If you review, I will update more!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Please proceed to Clicky the little Green button if you want me to update because I will not update until I get five reviews. It can just be one word. You can totally flame me if you want. PLEASE REVIEW!

V


	8. It is done! Sorry!

* Hey people! I CHANGE MY MIND! This is the end. Yeah I know it sucks! I have to many stories going at once and I cant keep up! I got so upset when I realized that I hadn't updated a good amount of my stories in forever! So I'm making some cuts. Instead of finishing this one, I'm gonna put what I was gonna have in this one in my other stories! SORRY! If you have ever tried to do everything at once and then reality came crashing down on your shoulders with the fact that you cant, you know what I feel like! SORRY! I told you I was unreliable!

-Aryannah Olivea Piper Marie Legacy


	9. Some upsetting news Try and understand

_**Please read and try to understand why Arya8996, Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose, and PromiseMeTomorrow haven't been updating:**_

* Hi! How are you guys? No, this isn't Arya, this is her twin sister Violet (or otherwise known as Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose and Promise (otherwise known as PromiseMeTomorrow). The sole reason we're on Arya's account is that we have some very upsetting news. It's a very long story but we're gonna trim it down to size for you.

Arya has been very depressed lately and it has been getting worse. It recently has been discovered that she has been cutting herself. How do I know this? No, she didn't tell us or give us any reason to think she was even more depressed then Violet (Fate)'s been. Umm… this is a very touchy subject for the three of us: Arya, Promise, and myself… we'll just get to the point.

On Monday, March 1st, 2010 Aryannah Legacy, Violet's sister and Promise's best friend, attempted suicide. We found her in the very back room of our house. Somehow she had gotten a whole of Violet's painkillers (She's a victim of Chronic Pain) and downed the what Violet had left in the bottle. Seventeen pills. When we got to her she was barely breathing and had left us a note. Please understand why we won't tell you what she wrote, that is for our eyes only.

She was released from the hospital yesterday and is now in **Sagamore Children's Psychiatric Center.**

For this reason her stories will from here on be postponed. They're on Hiatus.

Hope's Promise is also on hold because we refuse to continue without Arya. I and Promise will still be on and will be updating shortly. Don't think of us as heartless for continuing our stories. The only reason we are doin so is for theses reasons.

1) Arya made us promise we would continue our stories.

2) It helps take our mind off reality. We want to lose ourselves in our own make believe worlds.

To make this clear the following stories from all three of us will be postponed, if yours is not listed then hopefully it will be updated shortly.

_**These stories are now on Hiatus:**_

Forever

Forever Heart

Always Have, Always Will

Game Of Desire

One Promise To Keep (This is Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose's story but Arya was helping and she doesn't feel right writing it without her.)

Quiet Heartbeats

I Wish You Knew

Accidental Miracles (Again written by both Violet and Arya)

Hope's Promise (All three versions.

_**These Stories WILL STILL BE UPDATED REGULARLY**_:

Six Feet Deep In Fidelity

Make a Wish

Never is Forever

Chasing Freedom

Dana and/or Tori, sorry we haven't kept in touch. A lot has happened. We miss you and hope you are safe.

We are terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone and I hope you understand. Good luck to all of you and may the stars watch over you and good fortune rule over you and all whom you may love.

-Violet (Fate-Means-Screwed-On-Purpose) and Promise (PromiseMeTomorrow)


End file.
